The Elixir Of Life
by Holly The Sparkling Unicorn
Summary: The elixir of life. The most potent drink available in all of England. Only available in one place: Diagon Alley. But be aware, Diagon Alley isn't known for welcoming new people easily. Muggle!AU. Written for the OTP challenge with the prompt; One or both of your OTP are drug/alcohol addicts. - QLFC with the prompt; The Elixir of Life.


**The Elixir Of Life**

* * *

 _Should I let you fall?_

 _Lose it all?_  
 _So maybe you can remember yourself._  
 _Can't keep believing,_  
 _We're only deceiving ourselves ._  
 _And I'm sick of the lie,_  
 _And you're too late._

 _-'Call me when you're sober' by Evanscence_

* * *

 _The elixir of life. The most potent drink available in all of England. Only available in one place: Diagon Alley. But be aware, Diagon Alley isn't known for welcoming new people easily._

You didn't know what you were getting yourself into by accepting your best friend's dare. But if there was one thing everyone knew about you, it was that you would never turn down a dare. You also knew it was strange that your friend wasn't coming with you, usually he would want to come and watch to see if you failed or not.

 _Go into Diagon Alley and bring us back The Elixir Of Life._

Why did she want the drink, anyway?

Your boyfriend of three years would kill you if he knew you were planning on going to the drinking capital of the world, but you weren't going to have anything to drink, right? You were a recovering alcoholic, and you knew what alcohol did to your mood. You were just going to go in, get the drink, and come back out, it would be easy, right? Wrong.

The walk to Diagon Alley should have been enough to warn you of how dangerous this place was, but you ignored your gut telling you to turn around and go home, you ignored your common sense and kept tracking forward. Drunken people were lined down the streets, hookers and prostitutes trying to pick you up everywhere you looked. The old Scorpius would have loved this place, but you weren't the old Scorpius anymore. You were sober.

"What do you want?" a hard looking man asked, as you tried to get in through the gates.

You shrugged your shoulders. "Just looking for a drink, man."

The guy laughed. "And what makes you think you're tough enough to get in here?"

"Well," you say calmly, "I don't know if I'm tough enough, but I know I could drink you under the table any day."

You don't know why you said that, the guy at the door was obviously drunk, and you knew what you said was true, but you also knew that he was going to make you prove it. You knew you would have to drink in order to get in.

"Alright," the guy said, "Let's head on over to Weasley's."

"Is that where you can get The Elixir of Life?" you asked, remembering your task: don't get drunk, get the elixir and get out. Don't let this place ruin your life.

The guy laughed, "The only place in the world."

You nod and follow him to the bar, he orders you a drink and you know for sure it isn't the one you were going for, but of course you did challenge him to a drink off, so naturally you put the drink to your lips and swallow what you've worked so hardto avoid in the past two years. Hours pass and you find yourself getting more and more intoxicated, but somehow you can still control yourself, you don't let yourself get angry. By the time you finally get what you came for, you don't even remember what you were doing there.

"Are you sure you want to try this drink, kid?" the bartender asked and you nod your head, after all you just had to try everything from the bar menu once if you were never going to drink again after tonight.

You take the chalice and look into it with a grin, "What, am I a vampire or something?" you joked, looking at the blood-red liquid inside. The bartender just looked at you strangely but didn't say anything, it was as if he wasn't telling you something. Like there was something _weird_ about this drink.

Once you drank it, you immediately threw up all over the floor. Maybe that's what he was thinking, you thought to yourself and didn't think anything else about it, you just kept on partying until you felt so dizzy, you didn't know what to do. You don't remember how, but you got back home and collapsed into Albus' arms. You _knew_ you were going to die.

"Scorpius," he was broken and although you could barely think straight, you knew you were the one who broke him. You knew he was never going to be the same. "What happened?"

"I'm sorry," you whisper, and you truly are, you hate yourself right now for letting the dark back into your life, you hate yourself for letting it win. "I went to Diagon Alley, had a bunch of drinks."

"Why?" he asked, and you can only shrug.

"Rose dared me." You knew as soon as the words left your lips how stupid they sound; how you could be talked into just throwing away two years for a dare. How you would throw away your life for a dare. How you would be so stupid to drink yourself to death. "I'm sorry, I... love you."

"I love you too, you stupid idiot."

Sometimes you wished you could go back and make different choices, and then you wouldn't be lying on the floor, dying as your boyfriend cried over you. Then you wouldn't have ended your life at Twenty-One. You wouldn't have broken so many hearts. You wouldn't have been known as the one who threw it all away.

 _Let it also be warned; The Elixir of Life is also very potent and also known as the suicide drink._


End file.
